Edge of Expendable
by FictionWriter91
Summary: When Rita gets Lee Christmas on her team, she doesn't know what to expect. Together, they battle in Verdun where Rita is inflicted with the Alpha's blood. Realizing her new power, Lee and Rita work to end the war of the Mimics, but as they get closer to each other, Rita realizes that it is possible to find love during a war.
1. Lee Christmas

**Hello all! This is my very first fic for the Edge of Tomorrow film. I simply loved it, and I really wanted to write a story for it but never got any good ideas until now. Please be kind. I have made up the characters of her team (James, Mark, and Brady as well as Aldridge). It's my idea of a prequel to the movie.  
**

* * *

Rita Vrataski battled the fake alien Mimics with all her might, swinging her weapon with such strength and ferocity it almost scared her. She hadn't ever pictured herself here in this particular war. All she had ever wanted to be growing up was a school teacher, yet here she was in an army at war. Life was funny that way. In the end, this job suited her. She channeled her buried anger and rage and unleashed it upon the enemy. It felt good.

"Sergeant Major Vratasky," a voice said, interrupting her. "Rita!"

"What?" she snarled, losing her focus. The leg of a fake Mimic slammed into her, throwing her into the air. She landed hard on her back, losing her wind for a moment.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry," the man said, bending to help her up. She yanked her arm away, furious.

"Why are you interrupting me?" she demanded.

"I have a new recruit that I think might be a great asset to your team," he offered. Rita stared at him. Sergeant Major Aldridge was a bit pushy at times, and this was one of those times.

"I'm not taking anymore recruits," she snapped. She kept her arms crossed tightly in front of her. She felt the sweat from her training trickle down her back. She wanted to be left alone. This was how she processed things.

"You just lost one," Aldridge said softly. "My condolences, by the way."

"Don't," she growled. Yes, it was true. She had lost one of her team members recently. It was part of her rage she was letting go of today. Misty had been a really close friend.

"Right, well...it is important that your team have as many members as it can. I'm introducing you to..."

"I don't want them," Rita cut him off.

"Oh yes, you will," Aldridge said. He turned to the entrance then. "Come on in!" Rita watched in annoyance as a man appeared. At first, she was taken aback by his image. He had a closely shaved head, a level stare, and a very lanky but muscular build. He came over to them and stood beside Aldridge, his legs apart and his arms crossed. He took in Rita from head to toe, making her feel unnerved.

"Who is this then?" she asked, clearing her throat.

"This is Lee Christmas," Aldridge said. Lee nodded at her.

"Christmas?"

"That's right," Aldridge nodded.

"All right. Show me what you can do then," Rita said, tossing her hand in the direction of the mechanical Mimics.

"You're giving me a test?" Lee asked. His British accent startled her even more. She had not expected that from him. That meant he shared her homeland.

"That's right," she said stiffly. "If you're good, you stay. If you're bad, you go."

"Got it," he said, moving forward.

"Is this really wise? He's never seen this before," Aldridge started. Rita watched carefully as Lee picked up her weapon and got into a stance. The mechanical Mimics were activated, and she watched in amazement as he danced, dodged, and weaved all the while delivering perfect blows and well organized strikes. It was almost as though he was one with the weapon.

"Is that satisfactory enough?" Aldridge asked her when it was over. Lee came back towards them. Rita had to work to keep her shock and awe from showing.

"That'll do," she agreed.

"Great. Lee, you go with her and get settled. I have to go see to some other business," Aldridge said, shaking Lee's hand. He gave a small bow to Rita. Then he was gone.

"All right," she said. "This way."

...

Lee wanted to release the smile he'd been holding back after seeing Rita's shock at his abilities. He kept it under wraps, though, as he didn't want her to find any more reasons to be an asshole to him. She led him to a separate barrack where the rest of the elite team stayed. Rita introduced them all to him. James, Mark, and Brady.

"Pleased to meet you," Lee said, giving a nod to each of them. James was the only one who shook his hand. Lee was reminded of Hale Caesar when he looked at James. They were of identical build and size with hulking muscles and were African American. They could have been twins. Mark had an Italian look about him, and Brady was Caucasian. Lee felt a twinge of grief then, thinking about his Expendable team, but he shook it off. It wouldn't do to have a break down in front of everyone.

"I'll leave you to it," Rita said, going to leave again.

"You gotta eat and sleep sometime, Rita," Brady said. Lee got the sense that Brady was the one who looked after everyone's physical health.

"When I'm dead," she retorted, disappearing.

"Where is she going?" Lee asked.

"Back to train. She never stops," Brady sighed. "Especially since Misty died."

"Misty was?" Lee questioned.

"Our fallen member," Mark answered quietly. He made the sign of the cross then.

"How recent?" Lee wanted to know.

"Last week," James told him. Lee felt his stomach clench. He wondered if it was the same battle he'd been at. He assumed it was.

"Well, I know what that's like," Lee said. The others looked at him curiously, but he didn't offer anything more.

"Dinner is in an hour," Mark pointed out. He gave directions to where it was located.

"Thanks," Lee said, going to leave himself. He was in the mood for some training.

...

Rita swung and swung. The sound of metal clashing on metal was very satisfying. She kept imagining all the Mimics who had been at that battle last week when Misty had been killed. She released a howling scream then, slamming her weapon so hard into the fake Mimic that it split in two. She let the weapon drop to the floor, her heart crashing against her chest, tears streaming down her face.

"You sure showed him," Lee's voice said behind her. She swiveled, wiping harshly at her face to hide her tears.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I'm training. Is that illegal?" he asked.

"No. Just stay out of my way."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," he said, hiding his smirk. Rita caught it, though, and she frowned. What was so amusing about his statement? She decided to confront him.

"What does that mean?" she challenged. He gestured to the destroyed piece of machinery.

"I happen to like my head screwed onto my neck, thanks," he said. She gaped at him as he turned to occupy the other side of the room where he started wacking away at the machinery. She forced herself to look away. She wasn't sure exactly how well she was going to get on with this man. He was already a little bit under her skin.

...

Rita passed Lee's bunk that night to go into her secluded room. It was empty now that Misty wasn't sharing it with her. It was the only thing separating her from the men. She was told it just was the proper thing to do, sleeping separate from the men. Rita just went along with it; she did enjoy the privacy. As she passed Lee, she noticed him looking at a photograph. He quickly folded it up when he saw her slow down.

"Good night," he said, tilting his head slightly.

"Good night," she replied. She crawled into her bed, exhausted. Her body was aching and screaming at her, but that just meant she'd had a good workout that day. She would not rest until the alien scum was gone from Earth. She would not let them take over her planet. As she fell asleep, she couldn't help but wonder just who was in the photograph that Lee had been looking at.

 **The Next Day**

Lee awoke to a bustle around him. James, Mark, and Brady were moving quickly to the breakfast hall, leaving him alone. Rita's door was closed, so he knew she was still in there. Lee pulled off his shirt and dug for his uniform. As he was doing so, Rita suddenly appeared. They both froze, and Lee felt slightly uncomfortable at her gaze.

"Morning," he said, breaking the silence.

"Not for long it isn't," she answered, finally moving past him. She went into the opposite direction of the food hall, and Lee already knew where she was going. He had to admit, she was relentless. She reminded him of Barney a little bit. Determined, hot headed at times, and stubborn.

"Rita didn't come?" Brady asked when Lee showed up to get some food. He shook his head.

"Damn that woman," Brady growled. "She can't live off of nothing. She needs the energy."

"I've seen her stuff her face in private," Mark told him. "Lay off her, okay? She's grieving."

"I'm grieving too, but I still have to eat," Brady protested. Lee listened to them bicker some more while he poured some coffee into styrofoam cups. He grabbed some sugar and cream in case, and he headed over to the training area. He found Rita in some sort of yoga position, or so it looked like anyway. She was face down with her hands flat on the ground and her legs stretching in the air behind her.

"Coffee?" Lee asked, coming closer. She looked at him, a flash of annoyance crossing her face.

"No food or drink on the training course," she snapped. Lee stepped the three steps back over the line and sat down cross legged. She watched as he sipped his coffee carefully, looking at her. She felt her mouth water a little. Coffee was good, and it was hard to come by. She made herself finish her pose first before going to join him.

"You're awfully crusty, aren't you?" he asked once she took it from him.

"Excuse me?"

"You really don't like letting your guard down," he corrected.

"That only gets you killed," she scoffed.

"Well, you can still be on guard but be real," he insisted.

"So why are you here, Lee Christmas?" she asked, changing the subject. "What brought you here from wherever it is you came from?"

"Well, I heard you needed help, so I came."

"Bullshit," she laughed. He looked at her sharply then.

"Why is that bullshit?"

"Because. Nobody just shows up here to help. Everyone who can run, runs. No one wants to face these monsters. They're demonic, and they kill fast."

"You've survived," he pointed out.

"I'm tough," she responded.

"As am I," he said. She didn't break his gaze, wondering just exactly where he came from.

"Thank you for the coffee," she said, standing up. He watched her head over to start training again.

"You really should eat," he called.

"I already have one Brady in my life, thanks," she called back. He thought he caught a small smile on her lips, but it was gone very quickly. He finished his coffee and started to train beside her. Perhaps if she saw how seriously he took all this, she'd be less harsh on him. Lee hadn't had to prove himself to anyone in a long time. He found it almost a welcome challenge.

...

That night, rumors erupted about another battle approaching. Rita felt herself tense automatically. So soon? She knew she had the act of a tough bitch, but inside there was a small part of her that was terrified. She didn't exactly want to die. No one knew how she really felt, though. At least, that's what she hoped. She wanted her team to look at her as the strong, tough ass leader she was.

"So, Lee. Where ya from?" James asked once they were all on their bunks. Mark was playing Solitaire while Brady was studying charts. Rita went to stand next to him to look too, all the while listening to Lee's response.

"I'm from America," he answered.

"Not always I assume from your accent," James pointed out.

"You're right. England first. Then America. Now, here."

"France," James laughed.

"That's right."

"You're a lone wolf, huh?"

"I wasn't always," Lee answered quietly. James waited for more, but it didn't come. Rita turned to look at Lee then. She couldn't help herself. His tone indicated something had happened to his team, not that she cared. Well, she did a little, but she didn't want to show it. She caught him looking at her, so she turned away quickly, feeling burned.

"I'm sorry to hear that," James offered.

"It's all right. Shit happens. Now I'm here," Lee finished. Rita could still feel his eyes on the back of her neck.

"Rita?" Aldridge called, poking his head into their barrack. "A word?"

"Sure," she said, leaving to join him. She felt relieved. She didn't want Lee's gaze to burn a hole in her skin.

"Will you be all right?" Aldridge asked.

"I'll be just fine. Why are you asking me that?"

"Just wanted to make sure. How's Lee turning out?"

"He's fine," she answered hotly. The less she talked about him, the better. She didn't want to admit that she admired him. She certainly didn't want him to know that.

"Good. Hopefully we win this battle," Aldridge said, tucking his hands into his pockets and walking away. Rita felt a sick feeling in her stomach then. Why had he sounded as though they were going to lose?

* * *

 **So what did you think? Worth continuing?**


	2. A Friendship is Born

****I was hoping for a little more action on this story besides only two views lol, but that's okay. Here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy!****

* * *

Lee tossed and turned all night. He kept seeing his team disappearing one by one before his eyes. He knew what happened to them. He knew they would never come back. Why they had even decided to join the fight against the Mimics so unprepared was beyond Lee. Barney had seen it as an opportunity to offer their elite services. No one knew how intense it would be, and no one knew that their weapons would be useless against the aliens. Lee still wasn't even sure how he survived. Barney had shoved him off a cliff, and he'd managed to stop his fall before sneaking away.

"Get the hell out of here. That's an order!" Barney had shouted right before pushing him. Lee wasn't given the opportunity to argue. The others had fallen already. The two of them were the last standing. The last thing he saw was the Mimic destroying his best friend. That had made his decision right there. He was going to join the UDF and kill all these sons of bitches.

"Rise and shine," Rita's voice said as she walked past their bunks.

"Awww really?" Brady asked, groaning.

"Yes."

Lee rolled off his bunk before more groans of complaint could start. Rita was already off to the races. He followed her, ignoring the feeling of hunger in his stomach.

"Well, this is a first," she said, seeing him suit up alongside her.

"What is?"

"No breakfast?"

"I'm following your example," he answered. "An empty stomach makes me angry, so I'm channeling it into my fighting."

"That's not why I don't eat..." she started.

"You're not human then? Are you a Mimic?" he asked, faking horror. He jokingly held his weapon in her face. She pushed it away, trying not to smile.

"Stay focused," she instructed.

"Focus is my middle name. I was in the SAS," he said, gearing up. She looked over at him.

"You were?"

"Yup."

"So, you've seen war then."

"A little, but nothing like this. Okay, so talk me through this outfit again," he said, examining it in his hands.

"It's new. We're trying it out, but we figured it's better than what we were using," Rita said.

"It's heavy and awkward," he said. "How are we supposed to do combat while weighing a hundred plus pounds extra?"

"You're doing more shooting and swinging a big ass knife than hand to hand combat," she pointed out.

"Ah. But I'm good with a knife," he winked.

"Really?"

"I can show you later," he smirked.

"You might get your ass whupped," she retorted. He raised his eyebrows.

"Is that a challenge?"

"It just might be."

"You're on, missy," he said. Before he could say anything else, Rita turned on the machines. Without even blinking, he ducked and weaved, shooting, slashing and stabbing. Rita jumped in with him, and side by side they took down the machine Mimics. She couldn't help but notice they worked well together. He matched her step for step, and they rolled off each other's backs like an orchestrated dance.

"Damn," James said from the entryway. They were both panting and sweating by now, but all the machines were "dead."

"What?" Rita asked.

"You two are a force to be reckoned with," he chuckled.

"And don't you forget it," Lee retorted.

"We'll take a break while you and Brady suit up and practice," Rita said, taking off her gear. Lee did as well.

"Sounds good," James agreed. He moved to take her place while Rita and Lee walked to the breakfast hall.

"Nice work today," she said. She couldn't help notice how good Lee was.

"So when are you gonna whup my ass?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

"Tonight," she answered. "We've got a busy day ahead of us."

"Doing what?"

"Training. I also have to check on other squads to see how their progress is coming."

"You're important, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you're high rank."

"Sergeant Major."

"I see."

"You don't seem surprised," she pointed out.

"I just didn't expect anything less," he responded. "So why does everyone just call you Rita?"

"Only my team does and Aldridge. It got so repetitive all the time with everyone saying Sergeant Major Vrataski this and Sergeant Major Vrataski that. It gave me a headache, so I allow only a select few to just call me Rita."

"Am I one of those few?" Lee asked.

"We'll see after tonight," she said playfully, which was very unlike her. There was just something about Lee that made her put her guard down.

...

"There's something you should know about Rita," James said while Lee got ready to face off with her.

"Oh yea?"

"She is very reluctant to let people get close to her. It takes a while. She's been burned a few times in her life."

"Haven't we all?" Lee asked.

"In a way, yes, but hers is a little sharper," James answered, hesitating. "Perhaps she'll tell you about it."

"Perhaps," Lee agreed. "She doesn't know everything about me, though. I'm not one for letting people get close either."

He didn't wait for James's response as he grabbed his knife collection and walked out of the barrack.

...

Rita sipped her water while waiting for Lee. She wasn't sure what she was trying to prove here. Lee was the new guy. He should be proving himself to her through training abilities, not fun challenges.

"You ready?" he asked, sliding into the stool beside her.

"You go first," she nodded.

"This isn't darts," he scoffed, looking at the dart board.

"I know that," she retorted. "You didn't think we'd be doing this inside, did you? Come on." She hopped off her stool and went out the back door. Lee followed. She stood, waiting for him to throw first. He noticed she had drawn two targets on the wooden fence.

"Here we go," he said, aiming and throwing. It was a bull's eye, which Rita didn't even blink over.

"Just the one knife?" she asked. He gave her a puzzled look. She took out three and threw them all at once, and all of them landed dead center of her target just millimeters from each other.

"Impressive," Lee nodded. Rita clicked her tongue and felt her face grow into a smirk. He threw a couple more, making a smiley face on his target.

"This isn't an art show," she commented.

"Let's just agree that we are both equally good," Lee said.

"I'm better," Rita said immediately.

"No, no. You're not."

"Yes, I am. Just admit it," she said, poking him in the chest. He spread out his arms, tilting his head at her.

"Oho," he crowed.

"Go again?" she asked.

"You're on," he answered.

...

Rita felt slightly giddy as they walked in the moonlight after their dual. All the warnings in her head telling her to not get close, to not get involved were being drowned out by the voice demanding to know more about him. She didn't know what it was about him that made her disregard all her usual feelings of mistrust for people.

"So, you had a team?" she asked. He grew solemn then, and she immediately regretted asking him about it.

"I did," he nodded. "But I'm not ready to talk about them."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you want to talk about Misty?"

"No."

"Well, when you're ready to talk about her, then I'll talk about my team," Lee compromised.

"Deal," Rita said.

"So," Lee started. "Is it Sergeant Major Vrataski then?" They stopped walking, and she looked at him in the moonlight.

"Rita is fine," she answered. She caught his smile, his teeth flashing in the light.

"All right," he said. Rita smiled to herself then. Perhaps Lee wasn't going to be a total annoyance after all.

 ** **A Week Later****

Rita wasn't sure what she was doing. She spent most of her time with Lee, and she found herself more and more intrigued with his past, not that he'd share it with her. They knew a battle was coming and very soon. Rita guessed she just wanted to enjoy the time left before she potentially died. She knew it was a big risk every time she went into battle. How she survived this long, she wasn't sure. It was nightfall now, and she was running around the track, trying not to think about death and what that would be like.

"There you are," Lee said, joining her easily.

"Here I am," she agreed absently.

"Ah, deep in thought I see," he noted.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"These suits had better work," she said to him as they rounded a corner. "After all this."

"I'm sure they will. Hey, wanna see something cool?" he asked. She looked over at him then.

"Why not?"

"Come with me."

...

"The sky?" she asked incredulously as Lee found an abandoned truck and climbed into the bed. She climbed in after him, and they lay on their backs looking up.

"There's a meteor shower tonight," Lee said, nudging her ribs. "Thought it might help take your mind off things."

"I used to do this with my Dad," she sighed, putting an arm behind her head.

"Yea?"

"Yea."

"I'm sure he's watching tonight then."

"He can't."

"Why not?"

"He's dead. Cancer."

"I'm sorry."

"It's life," she said, wanting him to let it go. It hurt to talk about her Dad. Her Mum was never the same after. Her brother had run off to join the military. She wondered where he was now.

"I never knew my parents," Lee confessed. She turned to stare at him, shocked.

"Never?"

"No. I'm not sure what happened to them. Either they died or I was taken from them. I was raised by a guy who was all about martial arts and guns. It's from him that I know how to fight."

"So...Christmas isn't your real last name then?"

"No."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Hendricks," he answered softly. It felt foreign on his lips. He hadn't said it out loud since he was a child.

"Lee Hendricks," Rita said thoughtfully. "I like it better."

"I've never told anyone except you, so keep it that way," Lee warned, but he was smiling a little. He had no idea what possessed him to tell her. It might be the fact that he could die out there in the upcoming battle, and he wanted someone to remember him for who he really was. It might also be because he really liked Rita and knew he could trust her.

"All right," she promised.

"So what were you before the war? What was your career or job?"

"I was a teacher."

"Of?"

"History."

"Ah, yes. Good ol' history."

"I loved it."

"I didn't mind it, but I preferred biology. I liked knowing how things worked on the inside."

"And what did you do?"

"Me?"

"Yea."

"I..." Lee trailed off. He wasn't sure how to put it. He didn't want her to think less of him. Rita watched him struggle for a moment.

"Did you kill people?" she prodded.

"That's one way of putting it," he answered, nodding.

"Like a hitman?"

"More like a mercenary, an expendable" he corrected. "We were a team, the six of us." He didn't mention the younger crew that had joined when Barney was tracking down Conrad. He was grateful they had been too afraid to fight aliens. They could still have a life.

"You lost them," Rita said carefully. She could sense the sadness inside of him that he covered up so well. She recognized it because she did the exact same thing.

"Yea," he nodded. "We wanted to help. We were not prepared for what we stumbled upon."

"You escaped."

"Barney saved my life, and in the process sacrificed himself."

"That must have been so hard."

"It was. He was my best friend, the only other person who understood me."

"That was Misty," Rita said softly. It was only fair. It had been their agreement after all. Lee was quiet, waiting for her to continue.

"She always had my back. We were friends since high school. When I said I was joining the UDF, she thought nothing of joining with me. She was there for me when Dad died, when my..." Rita stopped suddenly. She didn't want to share that just yet. Clearing her throat, she continued. "Anyway, she was always there for me, and I for her. Losing her was like losing my right arm."

"I'm sorry," Lee said, watching her carefully. He hadn't failed to miss her coverup.

"There's one!" Rita said suddenly, startling him. He caught the tail end of the meteorite as it flickered out. Their conversation stopped once it really started. Rita was grateful because for a moment, she had almost been too vulnerable with Lee, and she didn't want to be that vulnerable to someone else ever again no matter how tempting it was.

 ** **A Few Days Later****

"This is it," Aldridge said to the team. "You are going to Verdun. We have to win this. We have to show them that we mean business. It's the first time our suits are being used. Let's hope it brings us some luck, huh?"

"It's the person in the suit not the suit itself," Lee muttered. Aldridge didn't hear him and continued on.

"Good luck to you all. God speed," he finished. Rita led her team up into the ship where they strapped in. Lee felt his heart racing a little. This would be his first battle since his first encounter with those monsters. He was ready.

"Let's do this!" Mark shouted, whooping. Brady joined him. James just shook his head.

"Okay, team," Rita started. "Focus, attack, and don't get killed."

"Great advice as always," James teased. She just shook her head.

"For England?" Lee asked her, mimicking the popular 007 quote.

"No, for me," she answered, smiling finally. He laughed as they went up into the air. It might be the last time he ever got to laugh.

* * *

 ** **If you have time to leave a review, I'd really appreciate it.****


	3. Alpha Blood

"Holy shit," Lee said once they were on the ground. There were Mimics everywhere. James and Brady were already forging ahead, slicing them in half as they went. Mark stayed back to protect the medics, leaving Rita with Lee.

"You ready for this?" she asked him.

"Oh hell yes," he answered. They powered forward. Lee was grateful for the days of practice. His suit didn't feel as heavy anymore, and his weapon felt like it was part of his arm. He tried not to look around at the soldiers who were dying and being killed by Mimics. His mind flashed to Barney when he was killed, and he shook it out of his head. He needed to focus. He ran after Rita, who was swinging left and right, sending pieces of Mimics flying everywhere. Lee wasn't sure exactly how they were going to make it out of this alive. They fought for what felt like hours. Then, Lee turned to see Rita getting thrown into the air. She landed hard, gasping.

"RITA!" he shouted. Within seconds, a Mimic larger than he'd ever seen sprang upon her. Rita caught his gaze just as she pulled the pin of her self-destruct bomb.

"RITA!" he screamed. He ducked as a Mimic leaped over his head, attempting to kill him. He took it down with a swift blow. Rage controlled him now. Then suddenly, there was silence. Lee looked around, puzzled. Not a Mimic was in sight.

"Where's Rita?!" James shouted, sliding over to him through the mud. Lee couldn't even look over at the site where she'd died. Brady and Mark were beside him now too.

"What happened?" Brady asked.

"Rita?" Mark said.

"She's gone," Lee answered.

"Oh God. No," James moaned.

"Where are the Mimics?" Lee asked, changing the subject. He didn't want to talk about Rita right now. It hurt too much.

"We don't know. It's like they retreated or something."

"This smells off to me, boys," Lee said. "Come on." He surged ahead, not looking back. James was surprised that Lee was so cold, but then again, you couldn't be emotional in the middle of a war zone. Lee crested the hill only to surprised by a waiting Mimic. He felt its arm go through him, and he knew he was done for. He didn't mind. What was the point of living under the control of aliens anyway?

 ** **Reset 1****

Rita awoke with a gasp, falling onto her face on the ground.

"And you said you wouldn't fall asleep during meditation," Lee chuckled. She rolled to her side and clutched at her chest, sure she was dying. Once she realized she was sitting on the floor of the training ground, she grew confused. What was going on? She had been in battle...right? Or had it been a dream? She had died. She had heard Lee screaming her name.

"You okay?" Lee asked, frowning. She looked like she had or was having a heart attack the way she was grabbing at her chest. She dropped her hands.

"I...I think so," she answered. "What day is it?"

"The day before our lives end as we know it," Lee answered. "We go to Verdun tomorrow, remember?" He was looking at her quizzically now. She was acting strange.

"Oh. We haven't gone yet."

"No."

"Right," she got to her feet, feeling woozy. So it had been a dream. That made sense. It was dark outside when she opened the door. Her watch said 9:13pm.

"Wait up," Lee said. "You wanna hit the road? Loosen up before tomorrow?"

"No thanks," she replied stiffly. She had flashes of a bar suddenly in her mind, and Lee laughing. She shook her head. This was all too intense for her.

"If you change your mind..." he started.

"I'll let you know," she cut him off. She hurried to her bunk, needing to think about what had just happened. After hours of not making sense of it, she fell asleep.

 ** **Morning****

"It's go time!" James hollered, banging about, which woke Rita up. Her head snapped towards her door, brow furrowed. He had said that in her dream too. She got up cautiously and walked to the door, opening it. She saw Brady and Mark gearing up. James was waiting for them. Lee wasn't there.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Battle awaits!" Brady said, grinning at her. Rita stared at him. He had said that too in the dream. She swallowed, wondering if she was losing her mind.

"Here we go," Lee said, returning. He held out a coffee cup for her. "Can't win a battle without some caffeine."

"Thanks," she said, taking it. This was all to familiar. She went back into her room, thinking. What else had happened in the dream? She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remember. There had been fighting. She had been thrown. Then she had blown herself up with a Mimic. Wait...

"Rita?" Lee asked, following her.

That Mimic had been different...

"You all right?"

It had been...blueish. Mimics weren't blue.

"Rita?"

"I'm fine," she answered, annoyed. "Get ready."

"I am. Just checking in on you first," Lee said. He knew she was upset about something, but he let it go. He slid out of view then. Rita rubbed her forehead mercilessly. Could this strangeness be because of that Mimic?

...

"This is it," Aldridge said to the team. "You are going to Verdun. We have to win this. We have to show them that we mean business. It's the first time our suits are being used. Let's hope it brings us some luck, huh?"

"It's the person in the suit not the suit itself," Lee muttered. Rita snapped her head to look at him while Aldridge plowed on.

"Good luck to you all. God speed," he finished. Rita felt deja vu as she walked up into the waiting ship.

"Let's do this!" Mark shouted, whooping. Brady joined him. James just shook his head. Rita knew what she had to say next.

"Okay, team," Rita said. "Focus, attack, and don't get killed."

"Great advice as always," James teased. She didn't respond. It was almost identical to her dream. It scared her a little.

"For England?" Lee asked her, making her positive this was her dream come to life.

"No, for me," she answered distantly. He gave her a concerned look, but they were already in the air. Rita knew exactly what was going to happen next.

...

"Holy shit," Lee said once they were on the ground. Rita watched all the Mimics fighting with the squads who had landed before them. She was searching for one in particular. If it appeared, then this was definitely not just deja vu or a dream. She moved ahead, Lee beside her. When they reached a familiar landmark, she twisted out of the way just as a Mimic burst out of the ground. Lee destroyed it instantly.

"That was close," he commented. She was shaking now. That Mimic would have thrown her. She would have then been attacked by the other, larger Mimic. She spun her head around, looking. Where was it?

"Rita! Focus!" Lee shouted, bringing her back to the battle. He shot down another Mimic as it charged at her. "What is the matter with you?!"

"I'm sorry," she said. Her head hurt. She felt dizzy. She kept turning around and around. There was no blue Mimic.

"RITA!"

Then it was dark.

 ** **Reset 2****

Rita launched onto her face, gasping again.

"And you said you wouldn't fall asleep during a meditation," Lee chuckled. She sat up slowly, her mind going a hundred miles an hour. This was real. This was happening. There was no way she'd dream the same thing twice.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Uh huh," she nodded.

"Wanna call it a night?"

"Okay."

She walked ahead of him back to their barrack. Lee didn't make conversation with her. He could tell she was stuck in her own head.

"Good night," she said, closing her door without another word. She'd see how tomorrow went.

 ** **Morning****

"It's go time!" James's voice was shouting. Rita snapped her head to her door. This was way too bizarre. Shaking, she got to her feet. She almost didn't want to open the door. The sudden pounding made her jump.

"Hey, sleepyhead! Battle awaits!" Brady yelled through it. She had no choice. Pulling it open, she was greeted by his grinning face.

"What?" he asked, seeing her face. She moved past him, wondering who to tell. Would they think she was crazy? Would they send her to an insane asylum? Well, it wouldn't matter. If they lost the war, there would be no asylums left.

"Whoa," Lee said as she almost collided into him.

"Sorry," she muttered. Then it hit her. Maybe Lee would believe her. As she looked at his questioning face, she realized he would think she had lost her mind, and she needed to ensure her team didn't think that.

"Can't win a battle without some caffeine," he said eventually, handing her a cup.

"Thanks," she nodded.

"Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost," Lee commented.

 _ _You have no idea__ , she thought.

"Rough night."

"That's to be expected," Lee validated. "I'm a little anxious myself."

"You'll be just fine," she reassured him. __It's me who dies__ , she wanted to add. She walked away, taking a sip of her coffee. She needed to think before they went into battle. She wanted to remember everything.

...

They were farther than she'd been before. She kept her eye out for that blue Mimic, but it never appeared. When it all went silent, she knew it was some kind of trap. They tentatively walked ahead, and sure enough, surprise attacks from Mimics occurred. Rita felt horrified when James was killed. She kept reminding herself she could bring him back, that it wasn't the end for real. She knew for next time where to let him walk. They approached the abandoned buildings with caution. Rita felt her skin prickle, and she just knew something was going to happen. Brady decided to step inside.

"Don-" she started. A blinding explosion cut her off, and she was thrown backwards into Lee. They landed hard, and she scrambled to her feet. Lee behind her.

"BRADY!" she shouted. "MARK!" Neither of them responded.

"Shit," Lee swore. He looked angry and scared. Rita turned to see a wall of Mimics roaring towards them. She looked at Lee, who knew they were outmatched.

"I'll see you when we wake up," she said.

"What?" he asked, completely confused. Rita turned just as the Mimic crashed into her. Darkness fell once again.

 ** **Reset 3****

Rita opened her eyes with a start and knew exactly what was going on now. She needed to talk to someone about it, and she knew just who to look for: Dr. Carter. Everyone knew he was the expert on Mimics.

"You all right?" Lee asked as she got up.

"I'm fine," she answered. She needed to talk to Dr. Carter right now. This couldn't wait.

"You sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine. See you later," she said, going out into the darkness. She hoped the doctor didn't go to bed early.

...

Rita watched Dr. Carter fumble with his papers. He was excited.

"You are really reliving the same time frame again?" he asked her.

"Yes," she nodded. "This blue Mimic died on top of me, and I can't seem to find it again. Do you think it has something to do with it?"

"It has everything to do with it," Dr. Carter answered. "That was an Alpha. If one of them is killed, time is reset back 24 hours in order for the Omega to change what went wrong. You've gained that power."

"I...I have Mimic blood in me?" Rita asked, feeling a little sick.

"Apparently so. How many 'days' have you relived so far?"

"This is my third time."

"If my findings are correct, you have this power so long as you die every day within the 24 hours and don't get a blood transfusion."

"You're serious? I have to die every day?" she asked.

"Yes, before 9:13 pm tomorrow night you have to die. You'll lose it otherwise."

"Oh boy," she muttered.

"With this ability," he said eagerly. "You can find the Omega. You can kill it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"All right. Tell me everything you know," she said. Dr. Carter smiled. Then he launched into it.

* * *

 ** **If you have time to leave a review, I'd really appreciate it.****


	4. Reset, Reset, Reset

**Reset 11**

Rita was getting tired. She couldn't keep doing this by herself. Yes, she had gotten very good at keeping her team alive most of the time, but she needed someone else to help her find the Omega. After debating all night, she had decided finally that Lee would be the better person to tell this to. He would most likely be able to keep his head on from the shock.

"It's go time!" James hollered. She walked past him in search of Lee, who was getting her a coffee. She briefly thought about how sweet that was of him, that he took the time to bring her something she enjoyed.

"Hey," he said. "Coffee?"

"Thanks," she replied, taking it. "Can we talk?"

"Sure."

She led him outside to talk in private where no one else could see or hear them. She felt nervous suddenly. What if he thought she was completely crazy?

"You all right?" he asked, seeing her face.

"There's something I need to tell you," she started. "And I know it's going to sound very strange and unreal, but it's true. I need you to believe me."

"Okay," he laughed. "What is it?"

"I...I'm reliving the same day over again."

"It feels that way sometimes, eh?"

"No, Lee, I'm really reliving the same day over again."

He frowned, trying to comprehend this.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, the thing is, we were in Verdun fighting, and I died, but it wasn't a regular Mimic that I blew up with me. It was an Alpha. Alphas are rarely in battles because when they die, the Omega uses it to reset the day and change what went wrong. You following so far?"

"Um, I think so?" Lee said, scratching his head. "The Omega is?"

"The mastermind. Alphas and Mimics are its soldiers."

"Got it. The Omega can reset a day?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so what does this have to do with you?"

"When the Alpha died on me, I got its blood in my system. I can now reset the day just like the Omega. I have taken the power from it."

Lee stared at her, and Rita knew she'd blown it. He'd call her crazy and report her. She'd get locked up in a nut house. She'd lose the power.

"So you're telling me that you can relive the same day over and over again because of some Alpha's blood?" he repeated.

"Yes."

"How many days have you relived?" he asked.

"This is my eleventh."

"Wow," he said, rubbing his jaw slowly. Rita released the tension in her body. He was believing her.

"I know it's incredibly bizarre and unrealistic..." she started.

"No, it's not," Lee cut her off. "Not if it's how these aliens work."

"I met with Dr. Carter, the expert on Mimics and the Omega, and he's explained what's happened to me. The only thing is..." she trailed off.

"What?" he prompted.

"I have to die every day so as not to lose the power."

"You what?!"

"You heard me."

"That's insane, Rita."

"It's not so bad," she said defensively. "I've died ten times now."

"Why are you telling me?" Lee asked. Then he thought hard. "Is this the first time you've told anyone besides Dr. Carter?"

"Yes. I'm telling you because I'm hoping you won't freak out," she winced.

"I'm not freaking out. This is something that could really help us win this," Lee mused.

"I know, but here's my problem, I can't go looking for the Omega in battle by myself. It doesn't work. I need a partner."

"I'll go wherever you want me to go," Lee said immediately.

"Can you keep this between us?"

"Of course."

"Okay. I guess we should get ready then," Rita said, gesturing. She walked past Lee, who was looking at her curiously. He wondered if this really was the first time she'd told him.

...

When they hit the ground, Rita took off in the direction that had the least chances of one of them getting killed. Lee noticed her precision and how she knew where every Mimic seemed to pop up from. She hadn't been lying. This wasn't her first rodeo. James and Brady went to help the other soldiers while Mark stayed back with the medics to protect them. Lee went after her.

"Where are we going?" Lee asked.

"I'm not sure," Rita admitted. "I never know where to start looking."

"If I was a big ugly alien, I'd hide underground," Lee said.

"You're probably right," Rita agreed. They looked around desolately. There was so many places it could hide.

"You promise to tell me every time you reset?" Lee asked, getting her attention.

"I will," she nodded. It was nice to have someone to talk to about it. Without saying anything else, they forged on ahead.

 **Reset 30**

"I...can't...take it...anymore!" Rita shouted, throwing her weapon against the wall, the same one Lee was leaning against. They'd taken refuge from the battle for a moment. They had just seen Brady die. Lee couldn't imagine witnessing that repeatedly. Then he got to thinking.

"How many times have I died?" Lee asked her softly. She stiffened then, not wanting to answer. "Rita?"

"Every time," she answered. He nodded thoughtfully. Even though he suspected it, he was still shaken by it.

"How are you holding up?"

"It's the fact that you'll all come back that keeps me going," Rita said. "But no matter what I do, you and Brady die in this battle every time. Sometimes Mark does; sometimes James does, but I can usually keep them safe. I can't keep you all alive, though, and it's frustrating me!"

"That's war, Rita," Lee told her. "People are bound to die."

"But I have this...power!" Rita spat. "I can change it! Why won't it change?!" She collapsed to her knees, bending forward and burying her face into her hands. Lee bent down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. She felt the warmth through her shirt.

"You can't save everyone, Rita," he said quietly.

"You'd be just as frustrated if you were me," she said angrily.

"I probably would be," he nodded.

"I'm finished with this day," Rita said miserably. "I want to wake up again fresh."

"We can still go on," Lee urged. "Until we die that is. Why waste time? You know Brady will be back tomorrow. We are all expendable in this, Rita. If we die, then it's the way it was meant to be."

"I will not let you die," Rita said strongly. "I promise you."

 **Reset 47**

Rita awoke with an idea. It was a little mean, but she did not want to watch any of her teammates die that day. After breakfast, they started complaining about cramping and pain. Then they were sick. Aldridge refused to send them into battle like that. Rita was the only one unaffected, so she'd carry on. She didn't make it very far in battle on her own. It was heartbreaking to admit, but she needed her team if she was going to find the Omega.

 **Reset 61**

"How many times have you told me?" Lee asked. Rita calculated quickly in her head.

"49 times," she answered.

"Holy shit," he muttered, rubbing his head. Rita left out the time she had made them all sick so they couldn't fight. He didn't need to know.

"I can't do this alone. I need you."

"I want to meet Dr. Carter," Lee said. This was surprising. He'd never asked before.

"Okay," she agreed. "But it'll have to be quick."

They walked quickly to where Dr. Carter was staying. He looked up as Rita came in. She had to tell him all over again in front of Lee about what was happening. Dr. Carter put his hand behind his back, and Rita knew he was holding up two fingers, so she told him so.

"You've been here before," he noted.

"I have. This is the first time I've brought Lee with me."

"What is it you need from me this time?" Dr. Carter asked.

"I need to know if there's a better way of locating the Omega," Rita said. Dr. Carter thought about it but shook his head.

"It was confiscated. You'll just have to keep looking on your own."

"Great," Rita muttered.

"We'll find it, Rita," Lee reassured her. He knew she could do it.

...

As usual, everyone was dead except for her and Lee. They were standing and looking out at the water, the Mimics having disappeared again. Rita knew it wouldn't be long before they came back.

"How do you do this?" Lee asked. "Every day?"

"I don't know," she answered. _You ask me that every time_ , she wanted to say, but she didn't.

"Has anyone ever told you how hot you are?" Lee asked suddenly. Rita was taken aback. Why the hell was he asking this now?! In the middle of a freaking war zone?!

"Excuse me?" she asked, outraged. "Lee, we are not in the right time or place..."

"Why not?" he interrupted. "We're both going to die, probably very soon. You get to remember all of this; I don't, so dammit, I'm going to tell you that you're hot. Actually, you're beautiful."

"Lee, that is not true," Rita argued. She really wasn't.

"I say it is," Lee argued back. "Why isn't that enough?"

"This is ridiculous," Rita said, moving away from him. "We need to focus, Lee, on the war! Not about how hot or beautiful I am."

"Aha! So you admit it," Lee jumped in.

"No!"

"It sure sounded like it."

"Leland," she warned. He froze, and she remembered then that he had no idea that he'd told her his full name.

"What did you just call me?" he asked.

"Nothing," she cleared her throat. He studied her.

"I told you," he clarified. She bowed her head, acknowledging it.

"Yes."

"I only ever tell someone I really care about my full first name," he told her.

"I know."

"In that case," he said, moving closer. "You have to believe me when I say you're hot."

"Lee...!"

He kissed her then, taking her completely by surprise. It was softer than she'd imagined, but full of passion. She had no idea why they were doing this when they should be focusing on winning the war. A noise made them break apart, and they aimed their guns behind them. A squirrel scurried by, making them both relax and laugh a little.

"Well," Rita said, feeling a bit awkward.

"Sorry," Lee responded. "I got a bit carried away."

"It's okay. I didn't mind," she smiled. It had been so long since she'd been kissed. She tried not to think about her first serious relationship. It had ended too badly and left her so hurt.

"Time for war," he said, knowing she didn't want to linger or talk about it more than she had to. He wasn't really sure what had possessed him to do it since he'd forget all about it once she reset the day.

"Right," she nodded. They carried on, only to be met by Mimics shortly after.

 **Reset 89**

Rita struggled to remember what normal life even was anymore. She lived, died, and repeated over and over and over again. Nothing seemed to be getting accomplished. Since her kiss with Lee all those resets ago, she didn't let herself get into close contact with him. He never tried again anyway. Sometimes, it all made her head hurt. When she hit the floor this time, she couldn't bring herself to even push her body up off the ground.

"Rita?" Lee's voice said by her ear. He sounded far away still. "You okay?"

"Go away," she answered.

"It's time to go," he said. "Sleep helps you fight better."

"I'm not going tomorrow."

"You have to," he chuckled.

"No. I'm not going. I'm sick."

"Seriously?" he asked, kneeling beside her. Rita turned her face and looked at him and felt sad. He had no idea.

"I just can't do it," she said, her throat tightening. In the last reset, Lee had died in her arms. It had been unbearable.

"You sound as though you've done it before," Lee laughed.

"I have, Lee. 89 times," she said. He stared at her.

"What?"

Rita sighed. Every time she told him, it always took a few minutes before he understood. This time was no different.

"So, you get to reset the day? Every day? As long as you die before 9:13 pm tomorrow?" he confirmed.

"Yes."

"That's..."

"Insane, I know. You say it every time," Rita sighed. Lee felt disgruntled. It was all so strange, but she looked so tired that maybe it was true.

"What else do I say?" he asked.

"Sometimes you ask to meet Dr. Carter. We've done that about ten times. Sometimes you just nod and tell me to lead the way."

"I believe you every time?"

"Yes."

"You tell me every time?" he pressed.

"Most times," she answered, not looking at him.

"Have you ever just taken a break?" he asked.

"What?" she countered, finally looking at him. His face showed concern.

"A break. From the fight. To reboot," he said.

"Are you crazy?" she asked. This was new. Did she look that bad? She felt pretty bad.

"No, I'm not. You said it yourself that you get to reset the day, so take a day off," Lee ordered. "Everyone needs a day off, Rita."

"You're the one who's insane right now," Rita said, scoffing. "I can't just take a day off, Lee."

"Sure you can," Lee said. "Come on."

"Where?"

"Away from here. Come on," he urged. She let him take her hand and pull her out of her room and away from the barracks. He led her to an area where something was under a tarp.

"What's that?" she asked. He ripped it off to reveal a speed bike.

"Our ride," he answered, grabbing his helmet and tossing it to her.

"Where's yours?" she asked.

"Don't need it."

"We can't do this," she insisted.

"Rita, you need this," he said, looking at her. "Trust me."

"I'll feel so guilty..." she said, looking back towards where the others were getting ready for sleep before tomorrow came.

"You can make up for it in your next reset," he insisted. Rita was torn, but she eventually caved. Lee was right. She was tired of fighting every single day. She did need a small break. He started up his bike, and she got on. It felt strangely good to hold onto him as they sped away.

...

Lee drove to an abandoned cottage on the lake for them to hang out in. Rita still felt bad, but she was starting to enjoy just living like a normal person before all this Mimic/Alpha/Omega shit started. Lee unlocked the door with the key he'd found, and they went inside. It smelled a little musty, but Rita didn't care. Lee showed her to a room, and she fell face first onto the bed and fell asleep. She slept in late the next day. When she finally got up, it was well past noon. She exited the room and looked around, spying Lee on the deck outside. She wasn't long before she joined him. The view was breathtaking.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"I haven't slept that much in a long time," she answered. "It felt good."

"Good," he smiled.

"How did you know about this place?" she asked, sitting down on the chair beside him.

"We used to come here," Lee answered.

"Your gang?"

"Yea."

"It's nice."

"It's my favorite place in the entire world," he told her. Rita could believe it. After a while, he got up and came back with a beer.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, taking it.

"Fridge downstairs. We left some extras just in case," he winked. They drank in silence for a while. Rita had forgotten how it felt to be "normal." They sat out there all afternoon, and Rita wished it would never end, but she knew it would. After a while, she decided to ask Lee some questions.

"Have you ever been married?" she asked out of the blue. It was completely random, but she was curious.

"No," he answered. "I was engaged once to Lacy, but she left me. Turned out she couldn't handle my job after all."

"I'm sorry."

"Eh, her loss," he shrugged, taking another swig. "You?"

Rita couldn't believe she was going to tell him this, but she felt like she'd known him forever. Despite never wanting to be vulnerable with someone again, it was time.

"I was married once."

"Still married?" Lee asked. His voice had a little bit of caution in it.

"No. He horribly abused me, so my Dad ran him out of town. Last I heard, he'd died from a bar fight," Rita answered. "So technically, I'm a widow."

"Oh, Rita."

"Don't," she said fiercely, pointing her finger at him. "I don't want or need sympathy. It happened, I got out, I moved on...end of story."

"All right," he responded. She got up then, mad at herself for telling him. What had she been thinking? She stood inside, leaning on the countertop in the kitchen. After a few minutes, she felt his presence. He slid his arms around her from behind, and she let him. She closed her eyes when he kissed the side of her head.

"I would have beat him up for you," he whispered into her ear. Rita couldn't help it. She snorted in laughter. He joined her, and for a moment, Rita forgot about it all. All the battles, all the deaths, all the resets...everything. She was just in the moment here and now.

"Oh, Hendricks," she said, facing him finally. He gave her his famous crooked smile, and she kissed him. If he was surprised, he didn't show it. She gripped his shirt while he slid his hand up her back, the other on her face. Once it got too heated, though, she stopped.

"You all right?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"I can't do this right now," she answered. She wanted to, but she didn't want him to forget about it.

"Because I won't remember," he said on cue. He always knew what she was thinking. Sometimes it was infuriating.

"Right."

"What if I said I didn't care?"

"You would, though, if I told you after."

"I'm an adult. I can take it."

"We should get back," she said, moving away from him. If he kept it up, she'd cave, and she really didn't want to hurt him like that.

"And get arrested for abandonment? I think not," Lee answered. Rita felt a little bit of panic, but then she remembered that no one would remember this tomorrow. She pulled out her gun.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking at it.

"Resetting the day," she answered. "Why? Do you want to do it?"

"No," he shuddered. Then he got thinking. She would die, but he'd have to look at her lying there dead, and he didn't want to. He went over to her and took the gun from her hands, throwing it onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" she asked. His closeness was intoxicating. He didn't kiss her again, but he touched her cheeks with his fingertips lightly, looking into her eyes. He wanted to remember this moment, but he knew he never would. It hurt more than he wanted to admit.

"I have a better way," he said, taking her hand and walking down to the water. Rita knew immediately what he was thinking. She went along with it. Once they were in the water, she floated on her back.

"Whenever you're ready," he said. She decided to swim for a bit, soaking up as much of the last of this day off as she could. She tried not to think about her team dying while she was here relaxing. The sun started going down, and she knew it was time. She looked over at Lee, who was looking at her.

"Thank you," she said seriously. "For the day off. It was really nice."

"I'm glad," he smiled. Then she submerged herself and breathed in deep. She hated to leave this day. Out of all the resets, this one was her favorite.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the bit of romance. I know it might not be like Rita, but this is before the events of the film, so I imagine her as less hard and cold and a little more vulnerable. Anyway, if you have a chance to leave a review, I'd appreciate it.**


	5. Omega Revealed

**Reset 101**

Rita was starting to get used to dying repeatedly. It was almost a game now to see the pattern of how she died. Sometimes it was by a Mimic, and sometimes it was by her own hand. Other times Lee did it or she stepped on a land mine. Those damn things were tricky, and even though she was certain she'd discovered them all, a surprise one always popped up.

"Okay," Lee said, reloading. "What now?" Rita kept her eyes out for Mimics. Then out of nowhere, a helicopter landed on them. That was a first.

 **Reset 102**

Mimic.

 **Reset 103**

Herself.

 **Reset 104**

Mimic.

 **Reset 105**

Mimic.

 **Reset 106**

Friendly fire. That one really pissed her off.

 **Reset 107**

Mimic.

 **Reset 108**

Lee.

 **Reset 109**

Bloody landmine.

 **Reset 110**

"Rita?" Lee asked, seeing her pull out her gun. They weren't even on the plane to Verdun yet. She just was so sick of it. "What are you doing?"

"I don't even know anymore," she answered, pulling the trigger.

 **Reset 147**

Rita was weary by this point. Lee had died so many more times, and she couldn't bear to look at him anymore. When she told him this time, he gave her a stare she recognized. She had seen it once before.

"You need a break," he said. Her heart lifted. She knew she did. It had been 68 more days of fighting, dying, and coming back to life since her last break, and she wasn't getting anywhere. She was no closer to finding the Omega than before. She was feeling incredibly frustrated. She let Lee take her away, knowing that this time when he made his move, she wasn't going to refuse him.

...

He took her to a bar first, and she downed her first drink. When the music started blasting, she decided she wanted to dance. She hauled Lee with her, and he laughed when she started to let loose. Rita didn't care who was watching or what anyone thought. Tomorrow they'd all die anyway. Lee gripped her tightly to him, one arm outstretched, and he swung her around until they were dizzy. Rita could barely breathe, but that was because of how close Lee was to her. All she had to do was move her lips a little, and they'd be touching his. She still thought she couldn't do that to him, though. She couldn't do something so personal that he'd never remember. It wasn't fair to him, but everything else was telling her to do it, that they deserved this after dying so many times.

"I know somewhere we can go," Lee said in her ear then, and she looked at him.

"Take me there," she replied. He instantly pulled her away from the dance floor and the noise. He "borrowed" a car and drove them to the same place she'd already been to, but this time, things were different.

...

As soon as they got inside, Rita lost herself in his arms. They banged about for a while, kissing and crashing into things. She didn't want to think about death anymore. She wanted to think about life, precious life. She clung to Lee as he kissed her. They were on the couch, and she could see the moon reflecting on the water in the background. A flash image of Lee getting killed before her forced itself into her mind.

"No," she gasped.

"I'm sorry," Lee said, immediately releasing her.

"No, no," she responded, grabbing his wrist. "It's not that."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. I just...had a flashback is all."

"Oh. Bad?" he asked. He was worried about her. He couldn't imagine being trapped in such a horrific time loop that she was in.

"Dying," she answered. Lee was looking at her intently when the vision struck her. She gripped her head.

"Rita?" his voice came to her through what felt like a fog. "Rita?!"

She saw the Omega. She saw where it was. It was in Verdun for sure. It felt like it was taunting her. She saw a great battle. Then she saw Lee's dead body once again, his eyes staring up at her.

"No," she gasped, wrenching her eyes open. Enough was enough. She got off the couch and paced the room.

"Rita," Lee tried.

"Go away," she ordered, hugging herself. She felt cold suddenly. He shouldn't be a part of this. He shouldn't have to die. She didn't want to hurt him.

"Rita," he said again, not going away. He made to stand next to her, but she moved away to the kitchen. She leaned against the counter, trying to catch her breath. She'd had enough of death. She couldn't stand that Lee had no memory of any conversation they had each time she reset the day. She couldn't stand that he didn't remember they had feelings for each other unless she initiated it. She hated that the Omega was predicting Lee's death again, and she hated that the only other person she could talk to about this was Dr. Carter.

"Rita," Lee said one more time, coming up behind her and resting his hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said.

"It was something wasn't it? A vision? The Omega? You saw it," Lee urged. "Tell me."

"Yes, okay!" she shouted, spinning to face him. "I saw it. You know what else I saw?!"

"What?" he asked gently, but he already knew.

"You. Dead. Are you happy now?" she glared at him. Lee sighed and pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek. He figured he wouldn't survive this war. It was a long shot.

"We all knew I wasn't going to make it out of this alive," he said softly. Rita closed her eyes and turned her head away so he wouldn't see her cry.

"But you can. Just don't come to the battle," she urged. She looked back at him, seeing that his face showed both sorrow and defiance.

"I'm not going to hide like some coward," Lee argued.

"I don't want to do this," she insisted. "There's got to be another way."

"Rita, you are the only one with this power. You have a great advantage. You have to use it," Lee said. Rita looked at him sadly then.

"I don't want to lose you," she said quietly. Lee chuckled.

"I know this isn't the first time you've said that to me," he said. "And I'm sure there's a lot of things we've said to each other that I don't remember, but let me assure you that you'll be just fine without me. I'm flattered that you'd miss me."

"You don't get it," she interrupted. "I care a lot about you ever since last time." He cocked his head at her.

"What are you saying?" he asked. She looked at him, blushing, and he knew, he just _knew_. Something had happened.

"In one of the resets, you told me you thought I was hot. I got all mad because the timing was completely inappropriate, and we started bickering about it. Then you kissed me," she finished.

"Anything else?" he wanted to know. "Did we...?"

"No. We came close once, but I stopped it," she said. "I didn't want to do that to you, to have a...moment...only for you to never remember it." Lee met her eyes, and he came closer to her, putting his hands on her face and making her look at him.

"If this could be the only time we ever get together, I want it to happen," he started. He put his thumb over her lips when she tried to argue. "No, I won't remember, but you will. You can always tell me. I believe whatever you tell me, Rita," he went on. "I do. You can tell me, and then I'll know. I want this. I've never wanted something so badly before. I have never felt like this with anyone." He stopped talking then, standing there before her and waiting for her response. Instead of words, she simply pressed herself against him and caught his lips with hers. He gripped her tightly and lifted her up onto the countertop and continued to kiss her ferociously. Rita allowed herself to lose focus on everything but Lee. She hadn't told him, but she wanted it just as badly as he did.

...

They spent the next day hiding in bed. Rita didn't want to face anything or anyone. She just wanted Lee. The feeling was mutual from him. She had allowed herself to be vulnerable with him, and he respected it and treasured it. He was so different from her ex husband. She marveled at how he cared more about her than himself.

"I have to die now," she said as the sun went down.

"Do you really have to?" Lee groaned, holding her tightly.

"You say that every time," she laughed.

"I bet I do. It's really not nice."

"I'm sorry. I just...I can't go past 9:13 pm, remember? I have to die every day or else the resetting doesn't work."

"And I won't remember any of this," Lee sighed, looking at her. "Too bad."

"Maybe it's for the best," she swallowed. She got up then, leaving him in the bed to go get her gun. She stared at it, hands shaking. This was always the hardest part. Even though she knew she would wake up again, sometimes she had a small fear she wouldn't. Lee came up behind her and took the gun from her gingerly.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You shouldn't have to be the one to do it," he answered. He didn't want to either, but he knew he wouldn't remember doing it.

"But..."

"Do you regret what we did?" he asked, cutting her off. He had to know.

"No. I don't. I just think it'll be easier for you if you don't remember this. Less painful."

"I disagree."

"Well, you don't really get a choice, do you?"

They were silent for a moment before Lee spoke again.

"Do I accept what you tell me?" he asked. "Every day?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Sometimes you call me a crazy Englishwoman, but you always come around."

"How do you get me to come around? If I resist?"

"You've never resisted."

"I see."

"Lee?"

"Yea?"

"I won't forget this."

"But I will," he said, a little hurt. Rita pulled him into her arms then.

"I wish I could change it, but I can't."

"I know," he murmured. "I know what I signed up for. I'll be all right."

"Please kill me now," she instructed.

"So blunt," he laughed, pulling away. "All right. Stand still." She looked at him while he aimed the gun at her.

"Don't prolong it. It only makes things worse," she said.

He took a deep breath and exhaled, closing his eyes and then opening them again.

"Don't look so sad," she whispered.

"Perhaps it's because I really don't want to kill the woman I love," he said back.

"Le-" she started, but he pulled the trigger.

 **Reset 148**

 _The woman I love._

Rita woke up with those words in her head. Lee loved her. She didn't know what to do with that information. It wasn't like she could just walk up to him and say it back. He had no clue. She got thinking then. Did she love him? She pressed her hands into her face, wondering if she really was losing her mind.

"And you said you wouldn't fall asleep during meditation," Lee chuckled. Rita started, realizing where she was. He was looking at her with his crooked grin, and she couldn't help but remember their time together. She forced herself to get up, trying to shake it from her mind. She knew where she had to go finally to find the Omega. At least, she thought she did. She had to tell Lee. She wasn't sure if she'd tell him about yesterday. It might be better if she didn't.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yes. Lee, there's something I have to tell you," she started. She went through all the same motions she'd gone through repeatedly, and as usual, Lee accepted what she told him and was ready to fight.

"You had a vision this time?" he asked as they walked to the barracks.

"I did."

"Where is it?"

"I...I'm not sure. It looked like it was inside some cathedral."

"Describe it to me," Lee said instantly. He was familiar with a lot of different landmarks thanks to his line of work. Rita did her best, and from his face she knew that he knew exactly where the Omega was.

"Tell me," she urged.

"Luxembourg city. Notre-Dame Cathedral," he told her.

"Hiding in a church," she mused.

"Well, we know where to find it. How are we gonna get there?" he asked.

"I'm sure there's something we can borrow once we get to Verdun," she answered.

 **Reset 170**

It had taken a lot of tries, but they were finally in a car heading for Luxembourg city. Rita let Lee drive while she went through a mental plan of how to take out the Omega. She had grenades. That had to work. She had no idea what it looked like or how big it was. She hoped she had enough firepower to kill it.

"You nervous?" Lee asked, looking at her. He had cuts and scratches on his face and arms. Rita was pretty sure she was sporting a black eye. She tried not to think about Brady's body flying past her. She knew he was dead. He was the one who always died no matter what she did. Lee too. She was feeling very depressed that she probably wouldn't be able to save them.

"I just want this over," she answered. He didn't say anything else. Rita knew he had no idea about their history, and she tried not to feel hurt about it. It wasn't his fault. If anything, it was hers because she didn't tell him.

"Barney used to have this ring," Lee started, trying to fill the void of silence.

"A ring?" she asked. She stifled her laughter.

"Yes. He called it his lucky ring. It was a big ol' skull," he chuckled. "He'd put it on before every mission claiming it's what saved our lives."

"I wish that had been true," Rita said, knowing he probably had it on when he died.

"Me too," Lee said quietly. He knew for him it was only a few days ago that he told her about Barney and the expendable club, but for her, it had been a long time ago. It felt strange for him in a way. Rita looked out the window as they drove along. They didn't get far before they were attacked.

 **Reset 211**

Rita was growing increasingly frustrated. Everything they tried to get to Luxembourg City failed. The Mimics were always waiting. They had tried driving, flying, and even walking. Nothing was working. Rita didn't know how much she could keep doing this. Lee kept dying. She had finally gotten it so that James and Mark survived, but Brady and Lee died every single day. She couldn't stop them from dying. It was with a heavy heart that she accepted if she ever lost this power, she'd lose Brady and most likely Lee too because even if he was with her when she died, she knew he was killed right after her.

 **Reset 232**

"My first name is really Leland," Lee said.

 _I know_ , Rita wanted to say. She just nodded instead.

"I see why you go by Lee," she said after a moment, knowing he was waiting for her to say something. They were in the car again, but Rita didn't have much hope they'd get far. They were trying a different route, but it seemed no matter which way she took, the Mimics knew.

"I think I saw my real Dad once," Lee said suddenly. Rita's ears perked. This was new.

"Oh?"

"This guy would come to my school and stand by the gate, watching me. He never approached, and he never talked to me. Somehow, I just knew he was my real father. Maybe it was just a stupid kid's dream, but I wanted to believe it."

"I can't imagine never knowing my parents," Rita said.

"It was hard. My guardian just kept saying they had died and he had saved me. I didn't fully believe him for some reason. I wanted to believe he was lying."

"Is he still...?"

"No, he's dead."

"You really don't have anyone then?"

"Just you," Lee answered, looking at her. Rita didn't know how to respond. She had never told him about their time at the cottage. They had never gone back there.

"Lee," she started, making her decision, but they were slammed into and sent skidding off the road. Mimics. Right on time.

"Rita!" he shouted. Her head hurt badly. She knew she was going to die. It didn't take long.

 **Reset 266**

"Have you thought of telling your whole team?" Dr. Carter asked. Rita was feeling exhausted and out of options. She couldn't get to Luxembourg City with Lee. Nothing worked.

"They wouldn't believe me," she shook her head.

"Are you sure? You said Lee believes you every time."

"I guess I could try," she finally sighed. She honestly hadn't thought it would make a difference. However, she was desperate for something to change, so she made up her mind.

...

"Hey, team," Rita said, approaching them. James, Mark, Brady, and Lee looked up at her. She made sure no one else was listening.

"What's up?" James asked.

"I have something to tell you, and I need you to know that I'm not making it up and I'm not crazy," she said.

"Ookay," Mark laughed nervously.

"What is it, Rita?" Lee urged.

"I'm affected with the blood of a Mimic they call an Alpha," she started. "When an Alpha dies, it resets the day so the Omega, their leader, can re-evaluate tactics and know what to avoid doing in order to win."

"Sneaky bastard!" Brady growled.

"So, you have Alpha blood?" James asked, confused.

"Yes. So I have the ability to reset the day now," she told them. They all stared at her.

"How many times, Rita?" Lee asked. She caught his gaze. How did he know to ask that?

"266 times today," she answered quietly. James and Brady guffawed in shock. Mark simply stared. Lee just nodded.

"Is this...is this the first time you've told anyone?" James finally asked.

"Yes," she lied. She didn't want her team to feel bad that she only told Lee. She needed them to not hate her.

"My God, Rita. 266 times on your own?" Mark asked. "That must have been so hard."

"You all believe this?" Rita asked, surprised.

"Why wouldn't we? If it's an alien power, then anything is possible, and we know that you would never lie to us. Have you figured out how to win the war?" Brady asked.

"Yes. The Omega is in Luxembourg in the Notre-Dame Cathedral, but I can't get to it without dying. I've tried so many times."

The men were quiet for a moment. All of them were thinking the same thing. How many times had they died?

"We can help you get there, Rita," Lee said finally. "Right, boys?"

"Right," James nodded. "Just tell us what to do."

...

Rita was feeling excited. They had gotten farther than ever, and with all her team with her, they were able to kill the Mimics as they tried to attack.

"Okay," James said, steering the car into the city. "Notre-Dame you said?"

"Yes," she answered. Her heart was pounding in her ears. They were so close. Once they parked and got out, she looked around. It was very still.

"I don't like this," Brady said.

"Me either," Mark agreed.

"You've never gotten this far?" Lee asked her quietly. She shook her head.

"No."

"Have you really gone 266 times without telling anyone?" he pressed. He knew she had been lying earlier. She looked at him then, and he knew he was right.

"I told you," she admitted. "I didn't want them to feel hurt that I never told them."

"I won't let on," he promised. He was both surprised and flattered because she hadn't known him that long, but then again, her resets changed that. He just didn't know any of it. He went back to scanning the horizon when he froze. There were Mimics standing there looking at them.

"I see them," Rita said when he tapped her shoulder.

"Why are they just standing there?" Mark asked, sounding afraid suddenly.

Lee looked back and forth between Rita and the Mimics, and with a sudden revelation, he knew they were trying to trap her. This vision had been a trick. They wanted her to lose the power. He aimed his gun at Rita as they advanced.

"Lee, what the hell are you doing?!" James yelled. Rita turned to see the butt of his gun in her face.

"Lee?" she asked, feeling panic. What was he doing?!

"Don't come back here," he ordered. Then he pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **I remember that Cage realized his vision was a trap and that Rita's was too, but she didn't know it at the time. I wanted Lee to recognize it and stop her from losing her power. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. If you have time to leave a review, I'd appreciate it :)**


	6. Time's Up

**Reset 267**

Rita fell onto her face as usual when she woke up. She was angry. Lee had killed her. What the bloody hell?!

"And you said-" he started, smirking. She got up and shoved him hard, making him fall onto his side.

"What the f**k?!" she shouted, shoving him again.

"Rita!" he yelped, putting his arms up to protect himself. "What the hell?!"

"You killed me!" she yelled. Lee was staring at her. She suddenly remembered that he had no idea what she was talking about.

"What the _hell_ are you on about?" he demanded on cue. He didn't appreciate her being so rough with him, especially for reasons he had no clue of. She stormed over to the controls and turned off the machines. When he got to his feet and went over to her, she whirled and hit him. Stunned, Lee stared at her. Why was she doing this? When she went to hit him again, he grabbed her wrists and slammed her into the wall.

"You do NOT get to hit me for something I have no idea about!" he shouted. He felt her shaking then, and he knew he'd scared her. "I'm going to let go, but you can't hit me anymore until you tell me what I did wrong." He tentatively released her, and she touched her wrists gingerly. He was strong. She had forgotten that.

"I was affected by the blood of an Alpha Mimic," she started, jutting her chin out. "I stole the ability to reset the day from their leader, the Omega. I can live the same 24 hours over and over again until I find that bastard and kill it. We got so close, _so close_ , last time, and you decided to shoot me in the face without telling me why!"

"I have no idea why, Rita," Lee said. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around what you just said."

"Take a minute. It'll sink in," she snapped. He glared at her. "267 times, Lee. That's how many times I've done this. Yesterday was the closest I ever got to finishing this war, and you killed me. I am _very_ angry with you right now."

"I wish I could remember, Rita, but like you said, you have the ability, not me. I don't have a clue," Lee retorted back. His mind was spinning, but clearly this was really happening to her. Clearly they'd had this conversation multiple times.

Rita fumed. He had a point. She would never know why he did that to her when they were so close to killing the Omega.

"You are not coming with me anymore," she said, storming off.

"Rita," he called after her.

"No!"

She would get there on her own.

 **Reset 273**

Rita had to give in and tell Lee. She couldn't get out of the battle field without him no matter how hard she tried. She didn't want to tell her whole team again either. It was what made Lee realize something and kill her. If they were alone, he might not figure it out. She was still angry about that.

"You're pissed at me," Lee noted. Rita refrained from rolling her eyes. How the hell did he always know what she was thinking?!

"No," she lied. They were driving to Luxembourg again. So far it was devoid of Mimics.

"You are," he pressed. "What did I do?"

"It's nothing. It was stupid." _You killed me before I got to save the world._

"Did I sleep with you and never call you again?" he teased. Rita froze. She hadn't expected him to say that. He noticed immediately and suddenly wondered just what she wasn't telling him. He hit the brakes hard, making her hands fly out to grip the dashboard, and he parked.

"What the-" she started when he turned to look at her.

"Did we sleep together, Rita?" he demanded.

"I don't..."

"Tell me!" he shouted. He was shaking. It was one thing for Rita to keep living the same day, but it was another to keep something so intimate and personal they had done together from him. How could she not have told him?

She closed her eyes briefly before opening them again.

"Yes."

"When?"

"126 resets ago," she answered softly. Lee fell back against the car seat, shocked. His head hurt just thinking about it.

"What else?" he asked.

"I know about Lacy, your full first name, that you saw your real dad as a kid," she said quickly. Lee gripped his head and felt dizzy. He grappled for a memory of telling her this stuff, but then he remembered he had none.

"So you know all this shit about me, and I know nothing about you," he said finally. He was angry now.

"I can tell you everything all over again when this stops," she promised.

"Oh that's nice," he snapped.

"Lee, I'm sorry."

"How many times?" he asked.

"What?"

"How many times have we slept together?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Just that one day, but it was a few times during it," she answered. The words settled in the silence around them. Lee hated himself then, that he'd do it knowing full well later he'd be pissed that he couldn't remember. What an asshole he was.

"We need to go, Lee. We can't waste anymore time," Rita urged.

"How did I react to this when you told me before?" he asked. He had to know.

"This is the first time I've told you about it," she confessed.

"That's just great," Lee growled. He threw the car back in gear and started driving again. So he'd be angry every time. He just knew it. She'd never tell him again.

"I know you don't remember, but it meant something to me, Lee."

Lee didn't answer. He didn't know what to even say. It turned out they didn't live long enough anyway to talk about it further.

 **Reset 280**

Rita started to feel that the Mimics were different in battle. She wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed they weren't just automatically killing her anymore. This time she couldn't get access to a vehicle to escape to Luxembourg. They were all over the place. Then, she stepped on another f***ing land mine.

 **Reset 281**

Lee died in her arms again. Brady was already gone. Mark was shouting something at her, and James was trying to keep them alive. Rita looked down at Lee and felt completely, utterly broken.

 **Reset 282**

Brady was killed right in front of her. Rita knelt beside him while Lee fended off the Mimics. She gripped his face with her hands.

"Tell Melissa I love her," he gasped. "And the kids. I love them so much."

"I will, Brady," Rita said, her throat tight. "I will."

 **Reset 286**

This time she died before anyone else did. Lee was shouting her name, pulling her into his arms. She could have swore he was crying.

"Make...sure...I...die," she gurgled. He nodded vigorously, pulling out his gun.

 **Reset 290**

Both Lee and Brady died at the same time. Lee had been trying to save Brady since Rita had told him Brady always dies.

"NO!" she screamed. James had to hold her back. Mark kept fighting the Mimics around them. She pounded her fists on James's back as he carried her away from them.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"No," he answered. They walked farther and farther away. Rita's last glimpse of Lee was his staring eyes as they crested the hill.

 **Reset 291**

The car spun and spun. She reached for Lee's hand as her door flung open and a Mimic dragged her out. Lee lost his grip on her, and she tumbled out. The car went over the cliff, and she immediately leaped after it before the Mimic could kill her. The fall killed her instead.

 **Reset 292**

"I'm going alone," she ordered, getting into the helicopter they found. Lee argued with her.

"You will die," he said.

"And maybe this time, you won't."

"You're not going alone."

"I can do this alone. I need to." _You friggin killed me last time I got close._

She yanked the door closed and flicked the switches. She didn't even get it into the air.

 **Reset 299**

Lee was running behind her when he was taken down. Rita killed the Mimic and dropped beside him.

"Come on," she begged. "Come on!"

"Rita," he said hoarsely, his blood soaking her. "It's okay. It's okay."

 **Reset 300**

 _It's okay._

Rita woke up with tears in her eyes as she collapsed to the floor. Lee's voice echoed in her brain. It was not okay, but she couldn't tell him that. She was feeling funny. She felt like she was underwater. She felt drained. Her heart was hurting, and her mind was racing. How long could this go on? Would she ever find that damn Omega? She had this weird premonition that she was on her last day. It was reset 300, and she still hadn't found the Omega.

"And you said you wouldn't fall asleep during meditation," Lee chuckled. She looked over at him, and he saw her wet face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing," she whispered, getting up and going to her room. She couldn't even bear to tell him in that moment, not with the image of his blank stare trapped in her mind.

 **Morning  
**

"It's go time!" James shouted.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Battle awaits!" Brady yelled through her door. She didn't want to do it. She couldn't watch him die again. She couldn't listen to him crying and telling her to tell his wife and kids he loved them. Today, she just couldn't do it.

"Rita?" Lee's voice said. She opened the door to see him with coffee. She hated coffee now too.

"No thanks," she said flatly, refusing the cup.

"You all right?" he asked, concerned. He set them down on the table beside her bed. He had wanted to chase after her last night, but something told him to not to.

"No," she replied.

"Something you wanna tell me?" he pressed, knowing from her face there was. Rita didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to hear him say all the things he said over and over. It was exhausting. However, she needed him. It was a fact. He got her where she needed to go. Granted, the whole team was better, but she couldn't risk Lee shooting her again when they reached the cathedral.

"Wow," he said when she finished explaining it all to him. For some reason, she decided to tell him about their relationship too. The funny feeling in her stomach felt like a warning. She wanted him to know in case this was the last time.

Lee stood there feeling like he'd been sucker punched in the gut.

"Are you mad?" she asked. "You got really mad last time you found out."

"I'm not mad," he answered truthfully. "I'm...confused, but I'm not mad."

"You die every time," she went on. "You and Brady. I can't stop it from happening. You always die whether you're with me or not."

"That's war, Rita," Lee said.

"I know it's the bloody war, Lee, but I can't take it anymore," she cried, sitting down on her bed and burying her face into her hands. Lee looked at her thoughtfully before joining her. He took her into his arms and pulled her onto his lap. She cried herself out before resting her head against his shoulder.

"You can do this," he said after, making her look at him. "I know you can."

"I don't have that belief anymore," she shook her head.

"Rita, you have to," he urged.

"Don't come today," she whispered. "Please. Something doesn't feel right."

"I'm going. I have to," he said. "I'm sorry."

She hung her head, knowing he would refuse staying back. He gave her one last tight hug before he got up. He went out of her room without looking back.

...

"Where's Brady?" Rita asked, looking around the plane. James and Mark were surprised as well to not see him there.

"He broke his foot," Lee answered, not looking at her. She stared at him. He wouldn't...would he?

"What did you do?" she demanded.

"It wasn't me," he lied. He knew she didn't believe him, but he also knew that if Brady came on this mission, he would die. Lee knew if both of them died, Rita would probably fall to pieces. She had to be strong, so he took care of Brady.

Rita knew he'd done it. A part of her was furious, but another part of her was grateful he cared enough about her to prevent Brady from dying today. The plane shook, and she felt sick again. Something about today just didn't feel right.

...

Rita saw him fall, and she felt the frustration even though she had seen him fall over and over and over again. This time was the final straw.

"LEE!" she screamed, unable to control her emotions. Today was just not a good day for being strong. She slaughtered Mimic after Mimic to get to him, falling to her knees as the terror continued around them. She picked him up into her arms, and he coughed up blood.

"Lee," she said, gripping his face. He opened his eyes and saw her, and he smiled.

"Are you an angel?" he asked.

"Get up," she ordered.

"I'm done," he said. "I'm sorry. He got me good."

"No, no. You are NOT done. Get up!" she shouted.

"Rita, luv, it's over," Lee said, reaching to touch her face. "Go save the world. You know what to do."

"I don't want to win this without you," she said, reaching for her gun. Truthfully, she couldn't do it without him. He didn't know that part. She would end this now and bring him back. He gripped her hand, knowing what she was intending on doing.

"No," he said, squeezing her wrist. "You said you've done this repeatedly, and there's no way out of it. I die. Go and stop the Omega. Go now."

"I can't," she gasped, tears threatening to fall. She hated the wretched things, but here they were.

"You can. I'll be right here," he said, tapping his fist against her heart. "Save us. Go!"

"Lee," she said, kissing him then. She didn't know what possessed her. She knew she was wasting time, that she was being stupid. She'd come back to life, and he'd be fine, just like always. If she killed the Omega, then he would surely still be alive. It would be fine.

"I love you," she told him, making him smile.

"That's the first time you've said it, isn't it?" he asked. She nodded and rested her forehead against his, taking in the last moment with him. Then he pushed her away. She felt sick at the amount of blood he'd lost already.

"Go," he ordered. She stumbled to her feet, turning to look at him one last time. He gave her that crooked smile and a wave, making her almost lose it. She forced herself to turn away, to forge on and save Earth and humankind. She had to.

...

By some miracle, she reached a car without incident. She wished Lee was there beside her. She wanted to feel braver. Then, out of nowhere, she was attacked. She felt the Mimic's arm go through her, and she screamed. Those bastards were really starting to piss her off. She scrabbled for her gun but couldn't find it. If she bled out, it would be fine. She'd see Lee again. She'd have another chance at finding the Omega. It grew dark and fuzzy, and then she was gone.

...

Rita woke up with a start and immediately noticed all the bright lights. She looked around and panicked when she realized where she was.

"No," she gasped, sitting up. "No, no, no!" She looked at the bag beside her and knew exactly what had happened.

"Hello, Rita," a nurse said, coming in.

"What have you done?!" Rita exclaimed.

"We saved your life," the nurse chuckled. "That blood transfusion is what did it. You were nearly gone when Mark found you."

"No, no, no," Rita said, shaking her head wildly. It couldn't be gone. It just couldn't be, but she knew it was. She already felt very different. There would be no more resetting of the day. Lee was lost forever.

"Get some rest," the nurse advised. "You guys had a major victory today. Some are calling you the Angel of Verdun."

Rita didn't respond. She closed her eyes and willed the tears to go away. She had lost Lee, someone she never expected to fall in love with but did. Her heart was completely broken.

"Rita?" Mark's voice said. She opened her eyes to see him standing there holding his hat in his hands all twisted. "Are you all right?"

"No, Mark. I'm not all right."

"Lee," he nodded. "I'm sorry." He couldn't find Lee, and he had tried so hard.

"It's not your fault."

"James and Brady say hi. They're worried about you."

"I'm fine."

Brady. Rita felt a flood of relief that he was all right. Lee had saved him after all.

"I'll come back later," Mark said, seeing her wet eyes. He knew she hated anyone to see her cry. When he was gone, Rita let it all out.

...

Rita spent the next couple of weeks feeling like a shell of her old self. She didn't laugh. She didn't join in with others who were doing something fun. She focused only on training. It was worse than when Misty had died. She had no one to bring her out of it this time. James, Brady, and Mark left her alone, knowing that if they pushed, she would probably crack in two. Her heart constantly ached from missing Lee. She missed his laugh, his jokes, and his teasing. She missed the way he looked at her. She missed the way they could do combat together like dancers. She missed everything about him. She had no idea how to move on from here. Things just didn't feel the same. They never would again. She felt herself hardening into a cold person who would never get hurt like this again.

 **Months Later**

She couldn't believe what she was staring at. The man was telling her everything that was about to happen. It was almost as though he had done it before. Could it be?

"Come find me when you wake up," she said to him.

"What?!" he shouted.

"Come find me when you wake up!" she shouted back louder. His face showed understanding, proving that she was right, and then she died.

* * *

 **So this is where the film starts of course. I'm not going to write about that. I am going to post an epilogue, though, for when the war is won. Thanks for reading, and if you have the time, I'd really appreciate hearing from you.**


	7. Epilogue

Rita Vrataski was propped on her forearms on the floor of the training center when she heard footsteps. A man appeared, and he stopped to watch her. She felt annoyance. Who dare watch her so openly like that? She got to her feet quickly.

"Yes? What do you want?" she snapped. To her further annoyance, he smirked.

"I just wanted to say congratulations," he said. "On your victory in Verdun."

"And you are?"

"It doesn't matter," he answered.

"Do I know you?" she asked, frowning. He smiled.

"Maybe in another life," he answered. He had had full intention of telling her everything, but he had seen something outside that had changed his mind, something that he knew would trump him even if he did tell her he had feelings for her. He tipped his hat and started to walk away, leaving her feeling confused. She turned back to look at the training ground. She had spent so much time here after Lee died. She mourned the loss of him and Misty. She mourned the loss of everyone she had lost in her life. This war would be finished once all the Mimics had been slaughtered, and it was going to be easy since they were no longer even fighting back. Rita was still trying to understand how and why the Omega was killed. This was clearly what had happened, but she hadn't done it, so who did? She watched the man's receding back and wondered if he had something to do with it. Had he possessed the ability to reset the day and had killed the Omega? His comment of "maybe in another life" was obviously a clue.

"Wait," she said, starting to go after him. She had to know.

"Rita!" Aldridge shouted, racing towards her. She stopped, hearing the urgency in his voice. She looked after the other man, but he was gone.

"Rita," Aldridge said, out of breath. He was standing beside her now. "You're not gonna believe this."

"What?" she asked.

"There's someone asking for you," he went on. "Outside."

"Who?"

"Just go," Aldridge ordered, giving her a push. Rita wished she had put on her coat to hide her exposed skin, but she let it go. Her footsteps felt heavy as she reached the entrance. She pulled open the door, and the light struck her hard and fast. Shielding her eyes, she looked for the person who wanted to see her. When her eyes finally rested on them, she felt her insides tremble and her knees grow weak.

"Hello," Lee said, grinning at her. "You won. I told you you would."

"Lee," she breathed, moving closer to him. She reached out to touch his arm. He was real. She met his eyes then, and he gave her his famous crooked smile.

"How did you survive? You were dying. I had to leave you," she said. All the stored up emotion was threatening to explode from her. She felt as though she was dreaming.

"After you left me, I passed out. I woke up with a doctor standing over me. He told me I'd been in a coma for months. It was a miracle I even survived. I don't know who found me and saved me. I came here as fast as I could. I heard the news that we won," Lee grinned. "I assume you had something to do with that?"

"No. I don't know how it happened. I lost the ability after I left you. I had been rescued and given a blood transfusion and wasn't able to reset the day anymore. After that, I trained for the next battle, which now isn't even happening because we won."

"Do you think someone else got the ability?" Lee asked. Rita furrowed her brow.

"I was just wondering that. I just saw a man who came in here to congratulate me and said that perhaps I had known him in another life."

"Sounds interesting," Lee nodded.

"I didn't get his name," Rita said wistfully. He took her hands into his then.

"Did you miss me?" he asked.

"Every day," she answered. He leaned in to kiss her then, and she relished the taste of him. It was something she never thought she'd have again.

"I love you too," he said after, touching her face.

"You do?"

"Yes. You said it to me before you walked away, remember?"

"I did," she nodded, remembering.

"Well, I'm saying it back. I'm sorry I didn't then."

"You'd said it to me before, though."

"I did?"

"Well, you said it was hard to kill the woman you love one of the times you killed me. I took that to mean you loved me," she smiled shyly. She gripped his coat in her hands tightly as though he'd disappear if she let go. He put his hands over hers and squeezed back.

"You saved Brady's life," she said. "When you broke his foot."

"I didn't personally break it," Lee laughed. "I just shoved him over his trunk, hoping for a sprain. It broke instead cos his damn armor fell onto it after he fell."

"Regardless, you saved him. I have you to thank."

"You just looked so sad," he said.

"It had been a long 300 days," she nodded, remembering.

"I have a secret I must confess," he said seriously.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I fell for you hook, line, and sinker the day I laid eyes on you," he said. "I've always had feelings for you, maybe even love. You were just so full of fire and life. I'd never met anyone like you before."

"So...in all those resets, you still had the underlying feelings for me?" she asked.

"Yes."

"You were so angry the first time you found out we had slept together," she said.

"I'm sorry for that. I guess I was mad that I couldn't remember," he responded. "I am, however, still disappointed I don't remember it, though."

"Well, I'm sure there will be another time," she said playfully before kissing him again. It made her feel so relieved that he had cared for her all along without her telling him so, that it was real. He pulled back and brushed the hair out of her eyes. Then he looked around at the marching troops.

"So now what do we do?" he asked. "Since the Mimics are deemed powerless?"

"We finish them, and this time, they can't fight back," she grinned.

"Excellent," he chuckled.

"Well come on then," she said, pulling him inside. "Let's do some training."

Lee let her pull him along, and he couldn't help but feel elated inside. She had survived. They had both survived. They were no longer on the edge of expendable. Everything was all right.

 **The End**

* * *

 **As much as I did like Cage and think they could have had a good relationship too, I wanted Rita to have a happy ending, and I felt she really loved Hendricks in the film, so I wanted to keep Hendricks alive for her (well, Lee Christmas lol). Anyway, thanks for reading! I feel a little sad that it didn't interest anyone, but that's okay. I still enjoyed the story, and that's what counts. Stay tuned for my sequel, Edge of Expendable 2: Ghosts of Lee's Past ;) I will be posting it in The Expendables fandom because it will have more to do with Lee's past. Please check it out!  
**


End file.
